


Are You Gonna Call Him?

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2021] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For the SterekDrabbles prompt: Spicy, Realise, Repeat.OrDerek has recently taken to flirting with a cute Barista before work and, really, what harm can it do?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2021] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Are You Gonna Call Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Derek throws the door to Sheriff Stilinski’s office open with his hip. His hands are full with two piping hot pumpkin spice lattes and a fat casefile trapped between his upper arm and ribcage. 

He sits himself down in the chair opposite the Sheriff and is just getting comfortable for the long workday when…

“Why is my son’s number written on this cup?”

Derek blinks, confused, “What?”

“Why,” The Sheriff repeats, “Is my son’s number written on this cup?”

Derek’s eyes go wide as he reads the scrawl. Realisation washes over him. 

The Sheriff smiles, "Are you gonna call him?”


End file.
